


Sometimes The Second Choice Is Better Than The First

by peterickswhore



Series: Peterick One Shots [34]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Awkwardness, Brendon's kind of a dick jock, Comfort, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heart broken, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Patrick's even more of a nerd, Pete's a nerd, nerds, virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: Brendon breaks Pete's heart and Patrick's there to pick up the pieces





	Sometimes The Second Choice Is Better Than The First

For so many years it's only been Pete, he's never had anyone else. His parents died when he was 5 so he ended up with his older cousin who parties and smokes weed instead of caring for Pete. He's never had friends at school because he's always in the middle, always too much or never enough. Not smart enough to be one of the nerds but too smart to make normal friends. Not sporty enough to be a jock, not friendly enough to be popular, too well behaved to be a rebel and too happy to be a goth. There's nowhere Pete fits in and he's resigned himself to the fact that he's meant to be alone.

Making one friend is all he wants but everyone's already in their cliches so it's too late. It's been like this since middle school and it doesn't seem like it's going to chance any time soon.

Pete's in American History when a paper aeroplane slides across the floor and stops against the toe of his boot. He assumes it's meant for someone else like always but his names written across the top so he slowly opens it.

Inside it simply says  _Meet me behind the bleachers at lunch <3 -B _but Pete has a good idea who it is. Brendon's been in his classes for years so he knows his handwriting and he's the only person in the class with a name starting with b.

Brendon's one of the jocks but he's never seemed as mean as all the others. Pete's been bullied about being smart, dressing weird and being gay but Brendon's never joined in with his friends.

Pete's had a crush on him since the start of the year when they worked on a project together so he can't help getting excited. Brendon's always seemed straight but there's no way he could come out without being shunned by his friends.

Behind the bleachers is a place where people hook up and stoners go to smoke weed without getting caught. Maybe Pete will get to hook up with Brendon and he'll get to have his first kiss with his crush. Knowing Brendon they'll probably go further but Pete really likes him so he's willing to do whatever Brendon wants.

He's in a daze all the way through pre-calc and by the time the bell goes for lunch Pete could scream in excitement. As much as he wants to run to the bleachers, he doesn't want to look like a loser so he waits by his locker. After 5 minutes he's waited as long as he can so he sets off for the bleachers, trying not to seem too eager.

At the bleachers he spends a second breathing and loosens his pants so Brendon can have easy access if he wants it. They haven't talked since they finished the project months ago but Pete knows he likes Brendon. There's worse people to loose your virginity to because Brendon's hot and has probably had a lot of experience.

Once he's calmed down enough to not jump Brendon as soon as he sees him, Pete walks around the corner of the bleachers. He's expecting Brendon but instead he sees the whole football team and their cheerleader girlfriends. Brendon's there but he's got a joint in his mouth and a girl under his arm so this isn't what Pete was expecting.

When they see him the jocks start laughing and one of them throws an apple at Pete which hits him in the forehead. This makes the rest of them laugh and start grabbing food from their bags to throw at Pete.

It takes him a while to realise it's a prank but when he does tears well up in his eyes. Showing the jerks how upset he is would be the worst thing so he runs off as fast as he can, avoiding the food flying at him.

He can't believe he was getting ready to loose his virginity, Brendon's a straight asshole like the rest of them. How could he be so stupid? Did he actually believe that Brendon would want to talk to him? Did he really believe Brendon would want to make out with him or have sex with him? It was so obvious that it was a prank and Pete's furious with himself that he didn't realise earlier.

Blinded by tears, he sprints across the football field towards the school, desperately trying to get away from the shame. He's going to be mocked for weeks about this and they're never going to stop talking about how stupid he was. You'd have to be a total idiot to believe that someone like Brendon would ever go for someone like Pete.

Pete's so desperate to get away that when he slams into someone's chest he just tries to push past to keep running. The guy grabs onto Pete's arm but they take one look at the tears flowing down his cheeks and pull him into a hug. The guys slightly shorter than Pete and more chubby so the hug is like sinking into a pit of cotton candy.

Slowly Pete looks up and sees a pale face surrounded by a puff of blonde hair, topped off with black glasses and a fedora. No one else in school looks like him it's obviously Patrick Stump, a nerd who's going to be valedictorian. He's friends with all the teachers so no one ever bullies him because he could easily get them suspended. He's the kind of person Pete could imagine being friends with if he was smart enough to be one of the nerds. It would be easy for Patrick to be a dick but he seems really nice and Pete's always idolised him.

Luckily Patrick's wearing a black cardigan today so even as Patrick holds Pete as he cries, it won't stain his cardigan. By the time Pete's calmed down Patrick's gotten used to having the boy clinging to him so he holds onto Pete.

"S-sorry... Sorry, I should go" "Hey, it's ok, you can stay as long as you want" "No I'm fine, I don't want to stand here crying on you when you probably have better things to do. I don't want people to see me looking so stupid, I should just go" "Or we can go somewhere private, I know a place where no one else will go" "No it's fine, I just got fucked with when I thought I was going to loose my virginity, I don't need that again"

Patrick looks at the boy and frowns at how sad and broken he looks. Patrick doesn't doubt it was the jocks who fucked with him but doesn't understand why he thought he'd loose his virginity. Pete's beautiful so Patrick didn't think he was a virgin and if Pete was going to sleep with someone Patrick never thought it would be a jock.

They've never been friends but Pete's always been smart so Patrick's noticed him. They take a couple of AP classes together so Patrick knows who he is and he's always seemed sweet.

Pete doesn't have friends so even though he's never payed attention to Patrick trying to become his friend, Patrick wants to help. Patrick's had bad moments and it would've hurt if he didn't have any friends so he wants to be a friend for Pete right now.

When Patrick wraps an arm around Pete's waist and starts leading him off, Pete goes along with him easily. Patrick takes him to the empty media room so he can lock the door and turn off the microphones in the recording booth. There's a couch pushed against one wall which the journalism club use for interviews so Patrick settles down. Pete shuffles his feet by the door so Patrick opens his arms and lets the dark haired boy settle into them.

Pete seems happy to be cuddled even though he's stopped crying so Patrick keeps silent until Pete whimpers. The taller boy leans his head on Patrick's shoulder so Patrick can feel his hot breath against his neck.

"Thank you Patrick" "Any time, if you ever need a friend I'm happy to be here" "Really?" "Yeah, you seem cool and I think we'd have a lot in common so if you want to be friends I'd like that" "You want to be my friend?" "Yeah, you would fit in with me and my friends. I wanted to be your friend in middle school but you were never interested so I gave up. If you want to be friends now I'd really love it"

With a tiny noise Pete puts a hand on Patrick's hip and lean in to press his face into his neck. It's such a small thing but Patrick smells like coffee which is really cute. When him and Brendon did the project together Brendon smelled like cologne but with Patrick's it's natural and even better.

"Pete do you want to tell me what happened? I'll listen if you want" "Will you? I don't want to be annoying" "If I wasn't a teachers pet I'd get bullied just as much as you, I'll listen"

Patrick can't deny that he has a crush on the dark haired boy and he thinks Pete likes him back. Everyone knows Pete's gay so it's not ridiculous to think that they could have something.

"You know Brendon Urie?" "Yeah, the jock, why?" "I had a huge crush on him" "Wow... I didn't think he'd be your type" "I thought he was sweet and he's hot so yeah I had a crush on him" "I guess he's hot but he's not my type" "What is your type?" "I don't like popular people because they're always so fake, to be popular you have to be someone you're not and I don't like that. I like people who are themselves and don't hide who they are. Plus I'm a nerd so I like people who are also nerds because they make me the best version of myself and entertain me"

Pete can totally see himself in the description of Patrick's type so he shuffles closer so their thighs are touching. "Is that so?" "Yeah, what do you think?" "I think I should have stuck to people like me and I wouldn't have gotten hurt. Brendon's so different so it'd never work and it was stupid to think it would. You're smart and not just because you get perfect test scores" "They're not perfect" "They're as perfect as any normal human can get" "Well I'm not normal, I like to think of myself as thoroughly extraordinary"

It's pretty sexy when he uses big words so Pete bites his lip and keeps talking about Brendon before he does something stupid.

"So I had a crush on Brendon and I got a note in class saying to meet him by the bleachers. I'm dumb so I went there expecting for us to talk and because it's Brendon I thought maybe we'd do something. Everyone's heard about the things the jocks do so obviously he's not new to that stuff and I thought we'd do it. I wasn't expecting for him to fall in love with me but he invited me there so I was getting ready to loose my virginity. I know it's dumb but I totally would have done it, if he had of asked I'd have done anything. All the football team was there though so they laughed and threw food until I ran away and you found me. That'd never happen to you would it? They'd never fuck with you like that and you're too smart to fall for it"

Patrick can't help feeling sorry for the boy because of how badly he's been treated. He doesn't have friends and he got excited because he thought his crush liked him back but he got his heart broken. Pete was ready to give up his virginity to Brendon but the asshole made Pete feel like shit in front of all his jock friends. Pete really doesn't deserve the shit he's given so Patrick promises himself that he'll try to take care of the boy.

"I'm sorry Pete" "It's ok, I was dumb enough to believe it so I deserve it" "You don't, you cared about him and he fucked with you, that's horrible" "I was getting ready to spread my legs for him and he was getting ready to make me feel like a useless faggot. I should have known it was too good to be true, good things don't happen to people like me"

All it takes is for Patrick to kiss Pete's cheek before the taller boys crying again and clinging to Patrick. Patrick's never been with someone so clingy but he's always been clingy himself so he doesn't mind. Pete seems like the kind of person who'll always let you know where you stand with them and that's really attractive to Patrick.

"Pete I can be your good thing, I want to be your friend" "Don't fuck with me, you're perfect and I don't want to get hurt" "I hate those jocks and I don't mess with people like that" "Are you gay? I want to kiss you but I don't want you to hate me like Brendon does" "I don't like to define myself, I like people for what's inside not their looks or their gender" "But you like guys?" "If I like someone it doesn't matter what's in their pants" "I like you"

Pete looks so hopeful and Patrick would hate to break his heart so he leans in and kisses Pete's jaw "You've never kissed anyone have you?" "No, Brendon was supposed to be my first" "Don't talk about him, I don't want to hear about that asshole while I kiss you" "Sorry" "Don't be sorry, just focus on me, I'm a million times better than him" "You've kissed people before?" "A couple, not as much as that whore but I've kissed people"

Patrick shuffles closer so Pete closes his eyes and sinks back into the couch, letting Patrick hover over him. For a second the blond boy doubts whether this is a good idea after Pete got his heart broken but he asked for this. Patrick cares about him and he knows it'll be a good first kiss with someone who will take care of Pete. Patrick wants to make him happy so he deserves a good first kiss with someone who will treat him right.

Pete whimpers when Patrick blows on his lips but it makes him smile so Patrick feels better when he kisses him. Pete's lips are soft so Patrick gives him a short, sweet, closed mouth kiss then pulls away and lets Pete drag him into a hug. Now Pete's giggling but he's placing kisses on Patrick's shoulder so Patrick assumes he isn't laughing because the kiss was bad.

If they weren't nerds they'd spend the whole day in the media room making out but instead they treasure their last 5 minutes. They spend the time kissing, slowly and gently, never letting it get rougher or deeper but it's still perfect.

By the end Pete can barely remember Brendon's name, much less why he was attracted to him. Patrick's funny and smart and sexy so he's way better. Everything Patrick says and every look he gives Pete and every kiss they share is special, Pete believes that. It's not a quick fuck behind the bleachers like he was willing to settle for, it's slow, loving kissing with the promise of so much more.

Patrick's not a slut so everything they do means something. He's here with Pete because he wants to be something, not because he wants a quick fuck and thinks Pete will be easy. He's definitely not here to fuck with Pete or humiliate him, Patrick's not like that.

When the bell goes Patrick gives the taller boy one last lingering kiss then pulls back to fix his hat and glasses. At some point Pete knocked the hat off his head and his glasses got knocked around as they kissed. Patrick looks adorably rumpled so Pete has to fight to keep himself from pulling Patrick back in.

Once Patrick's acceptable his eyes scan over Pete and settle on his crotch. Pete's heart picks up when he sees where Patrick's looking but he tries to calm down because there's nothing to be nervous about. He tries not to but even though he hates himself for it, he flinches away when Patrick's hand heads down there.

Pete was willing to let Brendon fuck him even though he'd be bullied for it but he can't even let Patrick touch him. Him and Brendon haven't talked in months but Patrick listened to him talk all lunchtime. It's dumb after how slutty he was willing to be but Pete has to flinch away to protect himself from getting hurt again.

The hurt in Patrick's eyes is obvious so Pete frantically reaches out for the younger boy to stop him leaving. "I'm sorry Patrick" "No I get it, you don't mind making out with me for a bit but I'm no Brendon Urie, you don't have to apologise" "No that's not what I meant" "Its ok Pete I get it, I'm glad I found out before I asked you to be my boyfriend"

All Pete wants to do is pull Patrick down and let him have his way with him but Pete has to settle for taking the pale boys hand.

"I'm sorry, I just don't really want you to do that to me right now" "Do what? Ask you to be my boyfriend?" "No I want that, I promise I do, I thought you were going to jerk me off or something" "No Pete, your pants are undone so I wanted to fix it" "Oh shit, I'm so sorry" "It's ok, I would never get sexual with you without taking you on a date first" "Really?" "Duh, I'm not loosing my virginity to you in the media room after 15 minutes of kissing, I don't like you that much"

It makes Pete feel really happy to hear that Patrick's a virgin too so he sits back and doesn't flinch this time. Patrick gently buttons his pants and zips them up then looks up at the beautiful boys face. Pete's amazing so Brendon Urie is a fucking idiot. How could those heartless bastards hurt this boy so badly?

The sight of Pete with his pants unbuttoned turns Patrick on but at the same time it pisses him off. Pete probably did it to get ready to loose himself to Brendon and all the fucker did was invite his friends to laugh at Pete. He deserves so much more than all that pain and seeing him so open and willing drives Patrick crazy. Brendon's an ungrateful fucker and he doesn't deserve Pete. If Pete's going to have sex it should be with someone like Patrick who'll care for him, not an ungrateful asshole.

Carefully Patrick helps Pete to his feet, giving him an excuse to pull the darker boy flush against his chest. It's so easy to get lost in Pete so it takes all his self control to pull away and hand Pete his backpack so they can leave.

Patrick insists on walking the boy to his math class so he can place a kiss on Pete's lips right in front of the jocks. Patrick's never officially come out about liking guys but he's never hidden it so he doesn't care what people think or say. He likes this boy so he'll kiss Pete wherever he pleases so he can rub their happiness in the jocks faces.

Brendon's loss is Patrick's gain and he'll certainly make Pete a million times happier than any jock could. A boy like Pete deserves love and that's exactly what Patrick plans to give.


End file.
